


I understand now

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Gen, M/M, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Post Lawsuit: Buck gets in a bad car accident and the 118 works the accident and gets to Buck's and they get Buck out and they work on him in the ambulance.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	I understand now

Apologizing was hard, but accepting an apology you didn’t believe in also proved to be difficult. That's what Eddie had thought for so long that it was weighing on him.

When he had joined the 118, it wasn't that hard to get a hang of the routine. They usually would work long shifts- followed by days or a day off- and the cycle would come again. But when the cycle was ruined, it confused him.

Buck and Eddie have been friends from the start; well, basically from the start. They had a rough patch in the beginning, but they overcame those issues and have been best friends since. Buck is always there for Eddie when he needs it and vice versa. So it hurts when he files the lawsuit.

The usual "Why did you do it?" questions run through his mind constantly when he reminisces about the situation. That was months ago however. Buck dropped the lawsuit against the station and was back to work, working effortlessly like he never left.

In Eddie's eyes, he can't seem the fathom why he feels this way- as though he doesn't truly understand why he can't forgive Buck. It had nothing to do with him, but for some weird reason it still hurts.

Yesterday Buck apologized to him. It took a long time for Eddie to actually find the courage to listen, but he did- accepting his apology was hard, but holding back and fighting the urge to dismiss it was even harder.

"Where's Buck?" Eddie asks as he sits down at the kitchen table in the station beside his team. Buck is usually on time- if not early- so when he isn't at the station when his shift starts it comes as a shock.

"I don't know. Probably slept in." Chim says, patting Eddie on the shoulder as he gets up from the table and heads to the gym.

Eddie shakes his head in response- as if trying to get rid of the thoughts in his brain of all the possibilities of what could've happened to him. However, his thoughts are interrupted by a blaring sound filtering around the station.

"First call of the day." Bobby says, hurrying down the stairs towards the truck.

The team heads towards the truck getting in- Eddie falling shortly behind hopping in beside Hen. They never leave without a member present. Guess this time there's an exception.

-

The call is nothing unusual. A car accident- so it won't take long.

The team split up- with Bobby's orders- and work on their assigned areas: Hen and Chimney in the first car and Eddie and Bobby with the second.

The passenger and driver in the car that Eddie is working on with Bobby is not that hard. The driver has suffered a minor concussion with what seems to be a broken femur and a semi-deep cut that it going to need stitches.

With Bobby grabbing the jaws of life, Eddie places the driver and the passenger in the most safe position to pull them out of their vehicle.

It doesn't take them long- him and Bobby making a great team. After they transport them to the back of the paramedic truck, they head over to Hen and Chimney.

When he reaches them however, they are standing there looking at the driver shocked- which confuses him because they have been on many calls where there has been a car accident, so this shouldn't shock them.

It's not until Eddie looks at the driver that he understands why they are wearing a shocked expression.

There's a saying about how your heart stops every time the one you love is in danger. And that's exactly what happened to him.

"Buck?"

Buck starts to tilt his head up, looking at his team standing around him. "Hey." he groans

His team doesn't wait long and attends to him cautiously.

Eddie is standing back- not doing anything but staring. He thinks what did Buck do to deserve this. To be in such grave pain. Earlier he was thinking about the possible reasons why Buck would be late- hoping that this would not be the one.

"Eddie." Hen says, snapping him out of his thoughts "I'm gonna need you over here."

Eddie starts to approach them, kneeling beside Buck taking out supplies.

"This is funny." Buck laughs

The whole team looks at him wondering how getting into a car accident could possibly be funny.

"What is?" Eddie questions, applying pressure to his wounds which allows a wince of pain to escape Buck's lips.

"That you are all working on me. I mean, it's not surprising that I got injured, but the fact that it's you guys is hysteric." he manages to get out.

"I mean." Chimney starts as he is applying a strap around Buck's hips to keep them together and stop from shifting. "We are fighters. It is our job."

Buck grins. "I know. It's just-"

"Buck, I'm gonna need you to stop talking while we work on you okay." Bobby interrupts.

And it works because Buck closes his mouth- even though he is in an immense amount of pain- and allows his team to do their job.

When they get in the paramedic truck, things go smoothly. Hen and Chimney are still trying to patch up Buck's wounds with the materials that they have on deck.

Eddie is still looking down at Buck worryingly. And it's not so subtle because it catches Buck's attention.

"How bad is it?" Buck questions. He's a firefighter so he knows that it's bad by the look on his team's face, but he wants to hear it for himself.

"You have a displaced hip, so that's gonna need some fixing. There is a piece of glass located in your right arm and an concussion." Eddie says looking at his body in front of him.

It stays silent for a moment.

"I know that I haven't been talking to you lately." Eddie starts "And I am sorry. I'm not mad about the lawsuit still if that's what you think."

Buck turns his head to face him confused.

"I know. I've also been trying to give you some space. I know that I messed-"

"You didn't Buck." Eddie says, dismissing what Eddie knows that was following the rest of his sentence "I understand why you filed the lawsuit. Your feelings are valid and I need you to know that." And it's true- they always are.

"Thank you." Buck smiles, reaching out to hold Eddie’s hand beside him.

Eddie looks down at his hand and grabs it, placing it into his lap.

"Always." Eddie smiles back

This is isn't about Eddie. This isn't his story, it's Buck's. He had every right to file that lawsuit and Eddie just has to understand that. And he truly does now.


End file.
